<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BoRap Cast/Characters x reader by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576939">BoRap Cast/Characters x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too'>i_have_a_wonky_eye_too</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Midsomer Murders, The Great - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy &amp; Joe Mazzello x reader and their characters...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gwilym Lee!Brian May x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate...</p><p>A long drawn out breath left your mouth as you leaned against the phone box as your father lectured you about 'finishing what you started'. What started out as a bollocking for quitting your boring job stacking shelves, turned into 'I'm not mad, just disappointed' lecture after you said you were thinking of changing your studies.</p><p>"Dad, can- please, dad, just- Dad. Dad! DAD!" you let out a small scream as you slammed the phone back on the hook repeatedly. "FUCK YOU!" you huffed, kicking the door to the phone box open.</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>You spun round at the pain filled cry from behind you to find a tall boy holding his face where, obviously the door you had kicked open, had smacked him.</p><p>"Oh, MY GOD! I am so, sorry." you gasped, your eyes wide with fear.</p><p>He shook his head as he held his hand out that wasn't covering his face. "No, it's fine... it's not like you, did it on purpose... I hope." he let out a dry chuckle as he moved his hand from his face, turning to look at his reflection in the phone box.</p><p>The side of his face had a slight pink mark covering it from where it had been hit. Thankfully you hadn't done much damage to his, if you were being honest, quite handsome face.</p><p>"No, but still, I just twatted you with a bloody door." you frowned a little, noticing his face was getting redder.</p><p>"It's fine." he sighed into the small glass window of the phone box as he looked at his face. "Honestly, I'll be-" Brian's words died in his mouth the moment he laid eyes on you. "I- hmm-" he cleared his throat, trying to get his mouth and brain to work.</p><p>"It's getting redder." you began to panic. "Shit! I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fin-"</p><p>"It might bruise if you don't put something on it... My flat is just down the road, you can come and put a bag of peas on it... if you like?" you offered a small smile.</p><p>"Brian." he suddenly spat surprising you.</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>He shook his head as he closed his eyes, mentally scolding himself  for letting his brain turn to mush. "My name, it-it's... Brian." h whispered his name, blushing as he nervously ran a hand through his dark hair.</p><p>"Oh-" you let out a small giggle; a sound Brian desperately wanted to hear more of. "-of course, why else would you say it. Sorry." you let out a little nervous laugh.</p><p>Brian shook his head, a small smile adoring his lips as he thought about the most beautiful sound he'd just heard leave your lips. "It's fine. I just, thought, since you were offering to put your peas on my face, we should, know each others name first." he shrugged, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Sure... I'm, hmm, Y/N." you giggled. "Nice to meet you." you blushed as you held your hand out to Brian, all of a sudden shy.</p><p>Brian grinned as he took your hand in his. "And you."</p><p>----------</p><p>The peas were long forgotten and completely defrosted by now on the coffee table, as you and Brian faced each other on the sofa, fully engrossed in whatever topic had popped up between the pair of you. The two of you were, somehow, just clicking. At first when the two of you entered your apartment there was a lot of nerves and shyness but after you explained the reason for you kicking the door (and apologising again), the pair of you slowly fell into a comfortable rhythm of chatter.</p><p>"We're, uh- hmm, we're actually playing, this weekend. You should, uh- come." Brian smiled at you, a light blush colouring his cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah-" you nodded, smiling at him. "-sounds fun.</p><p>Brian's face lit up a little. "Great!" he began blushing. "I mean, we're not, brilliant or anything, just, you know-" he shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "-three guys, playing after college. Nothing special-"</p><p>"Are you kidding? You can play an instrument. That's more than I can do." you smiled at him.</p><p>Brian's head fell back as he let out a short laugh. "More than- Y/N, have you not seen your paintings?" he said as he raised his hand and thumbed at the watercolour painting of a sunflower hung on the wall behind him. You blushed a little, lowering your gaze to your hands that were folded on your lap. There was a moments silence between the two of you before Brian sifted in his seat. "I should, hmm, it's late."</p><p>You quickly looked over your shoulder to the clock, only just noticing the time. "Oh, God. M'sorry. I hope I haven't kept you from anything?"</p><p>"No, not at all. I... I've enjoyed, talking to you, Y/N." Brian smiled, something that once again caused a funny feeling in your stomach.</p><p>You bobbed your head as you brushed a strand of your hair back behind your ear. "Yeah, me too, Brian."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Suddenly the shyness and awkwardness from before was back. You cleared your throat before standing up quickly, followed by Brian. The pair of you stared at each other, desperate to say something but not quite having the words, so you just nodded at each other before slowly making your way to your front door.</p><p>With a heavy heart you pulled your door open and let Brian walk past. It was strange. You'd only know Brian a handful of hours, yet, you felt so comfortable with him.</p><p>"Oh, hang on-" he turned back to face you as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out  crumpled up receipt along with a worn down pencil. "I forgot to tell you where we're playing." he let out a chuckle as he wrote down the place. "Here you go." he smiled at you as he handed you the piece of paper. "Hmm, see you there?"</p><p>You nodded glancing down at his writing. "Definitely."</p><p>Brian's smile grew, nodded as he stepped back from the door. "Great." he nodded again. "Great... Hmm, bye." he raised his hand, shyly, a blush filling his cheeks.</p><p>"Goodbye, Brian."</p><p>With one last smile Brian turned on his heels and left. Once you'd shut the door you let out a deep sigh, letting your forehead fall against the door as you closed your eyes.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>----------</p><p>You slowly pushed your way through the crowd as you made your way towards the front. All week you had been looking forward to not only seeing him again but hearing him play the guitar. You'd hoped to have gotten there for the beginning but seemed the paint you had been using for a new painting had grown quite attached to your skin and wouldn't come off, therefore putting you behind getting ready.</p><p>A smile broke out on your face as soon as your eyes landed on Brian, until you saw the slight bruising on his face. Your chest tightened as you stared at him, guilt flooding your brain as you thought about what pain he must be in.</p><p>If it wasn't for Brian making direct eye contact with when he looked up, smiling as he did, you probably wouldn't have realised you were staring at him. He sent you a wink, his smile growing as he watched you blush and drop his gaze, too embarrassed to look at him because he'd caught you staring at him. It filled him with an odd feeling, knowing he could make such a pretty little thing act like that. Brian was usually the one like that.</p><p>Each song started and ended, surprising you even more the more you heard. Brian sang. Good. Not a lot what with him being back up, but when he did, he was good, great even.</p><p>The band said goodbye to everyone, thanking them before they began to leave the stage. A sudden feeling of nerves hit you as you watched Brian remove his guitar, gently placing it down before he turned back and jumped off the stage, his gaze fixed on you in the middle of the moving crowd.</p><p>He raised his hand in the air slightly as a greeting. "You made it." he smiled down at you.</p><p>You nodded biting your lip before you began grinning. "I did."</p><p>"Good." he nodded. "I was, hmm, worried.. you weren't, hmm, going to, when, you know-" he began to trip over his word, a little nervous himself.</p><p>You shook your head quickly. "Definitely not!" you smiled. "I just had a small paint malfunction that took longer to tidy up, that's all." you blushed slightly.</p><p>Brian raised his eyebrows as he quickly worked out what the green smudge was on your chin and the white spray that was in your eaar. He began grinning, nodding as reached up and brushed back a strand of hair that had yellow paint covering it. "Ah! That explains why your very colourful tonight then." he winked with a chuckle, making your eyes widened as you grabbed the piece of hair and pulled it in front of you so you could see it, gasping when you saw the paint.</p><p>"For fuck sake. I was in the bath for like an hour." you whined.</p><p>Brian tried not to think about that as he watched your lips pout, your fingers playing with your hair, your eyes focused on the yellow paint-</p><p>"OY! BRI! C'mon, move your shit!" Roger shouted from the stage, clearly pissed the guitarist was taking forever.</p><p>Brian rolled his eyes before nodding. "Yeah, just a second." he sighed looking back at you. "Can you give me like, five minutes and then-"</p><p>"Brian-" Roger walked up to where the pair of you stood, tapping Brian's arm. "-not that I'm not happy you're about to lose your virginity and all but, band stuff first, yeah?" he winked at you before he walked off laughing.</p><p>You bit back your laugh as you saw Brian's face redden. "I'll wait over in that booth whilst out twat him." you winked at him before walking off to where you had said, laughing to yourself when you heard Brian's annoyed voice tell someone to 'shut the fuck up'.</p><p>----------</p><p>"I'm sorry about tonight, Y/N. I really didn't intend on Roger and Tim to interrupt." Brian sighed as the pair of you walked towards yours. Brian had his hands in his pockets as you had your arm linked with his so neither of you stumbled. You were a tad drunk.</p><p>You shook your head with a small laugh. "And tell me, Doctor May-" you missed the way Brian rolled his eyes and grinned as you called him that, a small joke that had built through-out the night. "-what were they interrupting?" you asked, desperate to know if tonight was what you'd been hoping.</p><p>"Our date." Brian plainly said, nodding. "I hope."</p><p>You turned your head so you were looking up at him, smiling as your eyes met. "Funny that. That's what I was hoping." you giggled, almost tripping because you hadn't been paying attention.</p><p>Brian laughed loudly as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer. There was a beat of silence between you as the two of you lost yourselves in each other, smiling drunkenly at each other until your eyes flicked up to the sky.</p><p>"Will you teach me about the stars, Doctor May?"</p><p>Brian nodded slowly as he took a deep breath, his eyes staying on yours that stared up at the night sky. "It might take few years." he whispered, reaching up to cup to your face, smiling as your eyes met once more. "That okay?"</p><p>You nodded biting your lip. "Yes..." you whispered before you leaned in to him.</p><p>Your lips softly moulded to his like they were made for one another, sealing your fate with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gwilym Lee x reader - SMUT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shhhh!" you giggled along with your boyfriend as the pair of you stumbled over your feet, walking into your hotel room.</p><p>Gwilym kicked the door shut behind him with his foot as he held you up, both hands on your waist as he walked you backwards into the room.<br/>Your fingers ran through his hair as he kissed your bare shoulder, smiling as he listened to you giggle, telling him to stop tickling you with his beard.</p><p>"Would ya' stop!" you pushed on his chest so he'd straighten up. "Can you get me out of the dress?" you turned your back to him as you moved your hair to the side.</p><p>Gwilym licked his bottom as he looked down at you, his eyes darker, filled with lust. "That's what I was trying to do." he whispered against your shoulder, kissing the skin as he slowly unzipped the back of your dress.</p><p>"Stop it." you giggled again, moving away from him. "I can't ruin the dress." you patted his hand away as he tried to grab for you, holding the front of your dress up.</p><p>Gwilym rolled his eyes as he moved over to his side of the bed leaving you to undress. As he took his jacket off, he smiled looking your way, taking in your beauty as you effortlessly moved around the hotel room. "Did I mention how beautiful you looked tonight?"</p><p>Your cheeks began to blush as you nodded. "Once or twice." you smiled, glancing over to him.</p><p>Gwilym let out a small chuckle as he unfastened his cufflinks, safely popping them on the bedside table with his phone and wallet. "Is that all? Hmm, I feel like I should have told you more than that..." he looked up to meet your gaze as you walked over to him, no longer in your dress and heels. His gaze softly fell down to the tops of your breasts that were being hugged by the pretty lavender lace underwear you'd been wearing under your dress. "Beautiful." Gwilym whispered as you slid your palms up his firm chest and around the back of his neck, his large hands laying on your waist, pulling you closer to him.</p><p>"So are you." you whispered, leaning closer to him. "I'm so proud of you, baby. Winning all these awards-"</p><p>"The film, has won awards, love. Not me. Anyway, you know I don't care about winning awards."</p><p>You nodded taking a deep breath as your left hand gently moved across his shoulder and curled around the braces that for some reason had been turning you all night. "Nonetheless, I'm proud of you, baby... And I love you, so much..." you smiled up at him, your hand moving down his body until you came to the waistband of his dress pants. Your fingers brushed the corse material only to stop when they made it to the button of the pants that you skillfully popped open. Your lip laid tucked under your teeth as you  innocently looked up to meet Gwilym's lust blown gaze. "Let me show you baby."</p><p>Gwilym nodded. "Only, if I can show you after."</p><p>You let out a deep sigh, rolling your eyes. "If you must." you teased.</p><p>"You cheeky -" Gwilym picked you up grinning, dropping you onto the bed. "Here's me thinking you'd be wanting me to fuck you senseless after you've been eye fucking me all night." he grinned down at you as you moved onto you knees in front of him.</p><p>"Oh, baby, I do want you to fuck me." you grinned devilishly up at him as you opened your mouth wide and stuck your tongue out.</p><p>An audible groan left Gwilym's mouth as quickly pulled his achingly hard cock from his dress pants.</p><p>Boy was he glad you liked his outfit tonight; it never failed to turn you to see him in a well tailored suit. He knew you like the back of his hand and not only did he know you had a suit kink, but you also loved it when he fucked your mouth.</p><p>"Fuck!" he gasped as you swiped your tongue over the head of his cock. After allowing you to do it a few more times, he grabbed a hold of your hair and pulled you back. "Open up."</p><p>You both moaned once your lips were around the head of his cock. You loved the taste of Gwilym's cock on your tongue. You slowly moved down his length until your nose came flush with the material of his shirt. He did know you well, you loved it when he fucked you (all senses of the word) whilst still in his suits.</p><p>"I bet your fucking dripping." he chuckled as you slowly pulled off his cock. He looked down to you before pulling your face up to meet his in a hard, sloppy kiss. He moaned deeply at the feeling of your hand wrapping around his cock, gently pumping him as your mouths moved together. "Ready, baby?"</p><p>You nodded, pressing one last kiss to his lips before answering. "Yes."</p><p>That one word was enough for Gwilym. He forced you back down in front of him, holding his cock in his free hand as he kept a tight grip on your hair. "Open." he didn't wait for you to fully open your mouth before he shoved his cock all the way in.<br/>A couple of slow thrusts had you moaning for note before he began rutting into your mouth fiercely. Curses and grunts left Gwilym's mouth as he fucked yours, his eyes didn't stay shut for long when he felt you tighten your lips around him.<br/>"That's it! You like that?" you hummed around him, making him curse again. "Fuck. So beautiful, with my cock sliding down your throat." he through his head back with a loud groan.</p><p>You moaned again around him. Watching him loose himself like this turned you even more. He was so beautiful, it literally made your heart hurt... And pussy drip.</p><p>"FUUUUCK! Baby, close." he opened his eyes to look at you. "Can, can I cum, on your tits?" he grunted. You nodded the best you could with a mouth full of cock before Gwilym pulled you off him. With his left hand he pumped cock whilst he pulled your bra down to reveal your (to him) perfect tits.</p><p>"Cum for me, baby. Mark me as yours." you moaned as you slipped your hand into your panties and rubbed your clit.</p><p>That was it; your hand in your panties, with a string of saliva and cum dripping from. Your bottom lip, that was all it took Gwilym to blow his load all over your chest with a loud grunt.</p><p>Gwilym had to lean forwards slightly as he caught his breath, whispering 'I love you' and 'fuck'. You grinned as you looked down to your cum covered chest, swiping a little cum up to put in your mouth.</p><p>"Hmm... You taste good."</p><p>Gwilym chuckled, lifting your face to look at him. "Now, you know you taste better, baby." he winked, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, tasting himself on your tongue. "Hmm... Definitely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gwilym Lee x reader - SMUT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwilym watched from the side of the set, staring at you and Ben as you did your scene together. He wasn't needed on set for the time being but he couldn't just sit in your shared trailer waiting. When he'd gotten the call to play Brian in Bohemian Rhapsody he was thrilled, he was ecstatic when you'd gotten the call too. It was a rare thing the two of you get to work together so he was looking forward to it until he began thinking about a certain scene that would have to be filmed and all his excitement disappeared. Your, sex scene, with Ben.</p><p>'It's not a sex scene, Gwil.'</p><p>'You take your top off and, you're riding him. It's a bloody sex scene!'</p><p>'I'm sat on Ben's lap, kissing him. That's it.'</p><p>He knew it was stupid of him to be feeling like this, after all, it was your job to act out what you were told. He couldn't help it, he hated seeing Ben (or anyone for that matter) rubbing their hands all over you.</p><p>Your giggling drew Gwilym's attention from his self wallowing. You and Ben were still sat on the bed together, Ben had his hands resting on your thighs as you laid one of your hands in his abs with the other behind his head, the pair of you laughing at something Roger or Brian had just said to you.</p><p>The director called reset on the scene, causing Gwilym to screw his face up and groan. He just wanted the scene to be done and you to have your top back on.</p><p>'Ignore what Brian says, love. I love' I'm in love with my car', it's a great song. You should be proud of it.' You smiled at 'Roger' as he held your waist.</p><p>He nodded smiling. 'I am.'</p><p>'Really?!' Your hand flew up to cover your mouth. 'I mean-'</p><p>'YOU HATE IT TOO!'</p><p>You shook your head quickly. 'No, no, I just- I wasn't sure, if, you were- I- Want to have sex?'</p><p>"Cut! Well done, guys."</p><p>Gwilym let out a breath he'd been holding, glad he didn't have to watch anymore. As Brian and Roger spoke to you and Ben (once you'd slipped on a robe) he made his way over to where you were, waving his hand to get your attention.</p><p>Your face lit up when you saw him. "Oh, excuse me, guys." You excused yourself and made your way over to Gwilym, smiling up at him. "Hey, baby."</p><p>"Well done, love. You were great." He wrapped his arm around your waist as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips.</p><p>You nodded smiling. "Thanks. Glad that's over with. I kept getting death glares, being so close to a topless, Ben. Think someone's jealous." You teased, glancing over to Joe with a smirk.</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Gwilym snapped, his eyes widened a little as yours snapped back so you were staring up at him with a frown.</p><p>"I didn't mean you, love," You shook your head as you pointed over to Joe and Ben who were joking about. "I meant, Joe. You know how they get."</p><p>Gwilym nodded as he looked over to his friends. "Yeah, I know, I meant, I'm not surprised, Joe was." He chuckled, trying to brush his blunder off. Maybe you wouldn't catch on. "C'mon, let's go have lunch." He turned round and began to walk away.</p><p>"Gwil?" You asked as you followed after him but he didn't look back. "Gwilym, are you okay?"</p><p>He nodded. "Fine. Why?" His answer was short as he looked dead a head of him.</p><p>You shook your head. "Nothing," You began. "You just said- doesn't matter." You frowned. "Oh, shall we ask Ben to join us? I wouldn't mind going over a few lines with him."</p><p>"Why can't you do them with me?"</p><p>"It's better with, Ben." You gasped when you walked into Gwilym's front. "What are you do-"</p><p>"What do you mean 'it's better with, Ben'? What's he do that I don't, aye?" Gwilym glared down at you as the pair of you stood outside your trailer.</p><p>You shook your head with a deep sigh. "Oh, I dunno, perhaps being the actual person I'll be acting opposite." You frowned. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>He shook his head, looking down to his feet with a shrug. "Dunno, maybe it's something to do with you wanting to be all close with 'topless Ben'." He scoffed.</p><p>"Topless Ben? Why would I wa-" You let out a deep sigh once it clicked.</p><p>You'd been Gwilym's girlfriend long enough to know when something was bothering him that he didn't want to share with you. If he was looking at his feet or not keeping eye contact there was something wrong, you worked that out after just a week of living together. You found that out after he finally caved and told you he'd tried washing your new dress he had accidentally spilt red wine on.</p><p>You also knew when he got a little jealous. It tended to happen when you had a new part that remotely had something to do with you having to touch a man.</p><p>You reached up and brushed some of his short brown hair from his forehead. "Gwil, can I ask," You smiled softly up at him as you cupped his face. "Are you jealous?" You giggled.</p><p>Gwilym pushed your hand away with an annoyed scoff. "Don't be fucking ridiculous. Why would I be jealous? You're my, girlfriend, Y/N."</p><p>You let out a a bigger laugh. "Who's doing her job. Just like you do, so you know, this stuff has to happen and yet, every fucking time, you get all," You shook your head, trying to think of the correct word. "Pissy."</p><p>"Pissy?"</p><p>"Yes, pissy. Like a, needy, child... Who hates sharing his things." You huffed, pushing past him to go into your trailer.</p><p>Gwilym followed you, slamming the door shut. "Let's get one thing straight," Gwilym grabbed a hold of your arm and spun you around to face him. "I, in no way, am ever, going to fucking share you. You, are mine!"</p><p>Gwilym cupped the back of your head as he crashed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue past your lips to deepen the kiss. Your hands screwed up in the material of his shirt pulling him closer as he slid his other hand down your back pushing you closer to him.</p><p>"Mine." He growled against your lips.</p><p>You pulled away looking up to him. "Show me then." You challenge him with a smirk.</p><p>Gwilym began grinning as his eyes darkened with lust. "Glad too."</p><p>As Gwilym pulled open your robe, throwing it somewhere across the trailer, you began pulling at his shirt and soon that and your bra joined your robe. His big hands cupped your bare breasts and began kneading them as he leaned down and softly kissed and nipped at them.</p><p>You gasped at the pleasure he was causing. As much as you enjoyed it, you couldn't let him mark you. You swatted his hands away, "You're gonna mark me, Gwil."</p><p>He smirked against your breast. "Damn right I am." He said before he sucked on your nipple.</p><p>"No," You moaned softly, try to stop him by pushing in his shoulders but it felt so good. You gasped, your eyes rolling back at Gwilym biting gently on your hard nipple.</p><p>He groaned at the feeling of your nails scratching down his back, pulling back, letting your nipple go with a pop.</p><p>"Should probably take this skirt off, shouldn't we?" He asked as he looked down to the tiny skirt you were wearing.</p><p>You nodded biting your bottom lip as you looked down at his long fingers toying with the hem of the skirt that was mid-thigh.</p><p>"Or, I could bend you over after I've eaten you out, making you scream my name from just my tongue." Gwilym whispered darkly as he leaned down. "What do you think, babygirl? Want me to fuck you from behind? Play with these pretty tits?"</p><p>You nodded humming. "Yes."</p><p>"Beg!" He smirked stepping back from you as he began undoing his belt, pulling the leather all the way out causing it to snap and making you jump.</p><p>"B-Beg?" You gulped. "But, wh-why?"</p><p>Gwilym shrugged as he easily kicked his trousers off before taking a seat on the small bed that was in your trailer. "Oh, I don't know, because I said so," He smirked up at you. "Or I'll get you so riled up, you'll really beg me to let you cum and I won't let you, until the fucking premier." His gaze darkened as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.</p><p>You gulped nodding your head slowly. "Please, Gwil, make me cum." You asked moving a little closer to him.</p><p>Gwilym rolled his eyes at you. "That it?" He scoffed.</p><p>"Please, Gwilym," You began, trailing your hands down your chest. "I'll do anything. You know you want to. To kiss me, touch me, taste me." You moaned to yourself as you lightly pinched your nipple as you stood between Gwilym's legs. "Make me cum, Gwilym. Fuck me, please." You leaned forwards so your lips were brushing his earlobe. "Let Ben know who I belong to, Gwil." You purred.</p><p>It happened in a flash; Gwilym reaching out to pull you down onto the bed so he was hovering over you, his lips crashing against yours in a fierce kiss that was all teeth and tongue. You rolled your hips against Gwilym's thigh as he gripped your hips with his large hands.</p><p>"Fuck-"</p><p>"Mine." He moaned as he ran his lips across your jaw, nipping and sucking as he did. "Mine!" He growled, ripping your underwear from you as he worked his way down your throat and chest.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" You gasped loudly when Gwilym's teeth sank into the skin just under your breast.</p><p>"So wet, already, love?" Gwilym asked as he ran his knuckles through your folds, raising his head to look at me. "This better be because of me, babygirl."</p><p>You nodded gulping. "All you, Gwil."</p><p>"Hmm," He smirked, slapping lightly at your mound making you yelp. "It fucking best be, as well."</p><p>Just as you were to say something he pushed two of his long fingers inside your cunt, your eyes rolling backwards as you moaned put loudly, trying to role your hips into his hand nut Gwilym just held your hips in his other arm. His thumb rubbed circles over your clit as he slid his fingers in and out of you.</p><p>"Desperate for me aren't you?" He smirked. "I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Do you want to cum?"</p><p>"Yes. Please."</p><p>"Not yet," Gwilym pulled his finger from you, making you whine at the lost. "Not, until, my cock is inside you." He quickly dropped his underwear let his hard cock free.</p><p>You couldn't help yourself from licking your lips as you watched him pump his cock, pre cum leaking from the tip.</p><p>"OH! FUCK!" You let out a deep groan as Gwilym didn't waste any time pushing all the way into you.</p><p>You gasped as Gwilym bottomed out, holding you by your hips as your skirt bunched around your waist. He raised your leg by the knee and hooked it over his hip, pushing deeper inside you. Gwilym growled into your neck as your nails once again scratched down his back.</p><p>"You feel so good, baby." He moaned, pulling back from you as he moved both your legs so they were over his shoulder letting him hit deeper. "Shit!"</p><p>"Fuck, Gwil, yes," You reached up  with hand do brushed his sweat covered hair from his forehead. "So, good. Yes!"</p><p>Gwilym turned his head and pressed a kiss to your calve. "Fuck," He growled.</p><p>You were close, he could tell by the way your pussy was tighten around his cock, the soft little moans you were making, the way you were screwing your eyes shut as you tangled your fingers in his hair with one hand and gripping the shittest beneath you with the other.</p><p>"Knees, now!" Gwilym quickly pulled out of you  and stood to his feet. You let out a kneady whine at the loss of the full feeling. "Now!" He snapped, grabbing at your hips and flipping you over.</p><p>Once you'd pushed yourself up onto all fours, Gwilym quickly pushed his cock back inside you. He reached round your front, cupping both your breasts as he began thrusting in and out of you. He laid kiss after kiss across your shoulder until he came to just below your ear.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?"</p><p>"You." You moaned. "I belong to you, Gwil."</p><p>"Who do you, love? Tell me you love."</p><p>"I love you. I love you. Fuck, Gwilym, I love you!" You cried out when Gwilym pressed his fingers to your clit and began rubbing circles over the small bud. "FUCK!"</p><p>"Fuck... I love you... Oh, God, baby. So much," Gwilym wrapped his hand around your throat and turned your face to his so he could crash his lips against yours. "Love... You..."</p><p>Gwilym stilled, your cunt squeezing his cock almost so he was unable to move as you came. His breath caught in his throat as he felt you reach back and gently cup his balls.</p><p>"Shi-" He cried out as he came.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>"Love," Gwilym smiled, softly laying kisses across your forehead. "You need to wake up." He chuckled softly as you screwed your face up and whined.</p><p>"Why?" You sighed tiredly, hiding your face in his chest.</p><p>"Because we have to be back on set soon." Gwilym whispered. "C'mon," Just as Gwilym was about to pull you up there was a knock on the door. "Just a second." He called out, pushing himself up from the bed. He quickly pulled on your robe before answering the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" Gwilym smiled at Ben and Joe.</p><p>"Hey man, we were just wondering where you guys were, but, I guess, you were in here." Joe smirked, nudging Ben.</p><p>"Yeah, we were just taking a nap."</p><p>Ben nodded gulping. "Yeah, I, hmm, I can see." He nods in your direction.</p><p>Gwilym glances over his shoulder to where your laid in the bed still napping. The sheets were barely covering you, showing your bare chest and the skirt bunched around your middle. He looked back to the two men, pulling the door so they couldn't see see you. "Yeah, poor little thing, she's nackered."</p><p>"You mean naked." Joe giggled, receiving an elbow in the side from Ben.</p><p>"No she's not. We napped with the skirt on." Gwilym winked before slamming the door shut, turning back to find you giggling under the covers. "What are you laughing at?"</p><p>"You, idiot."</p><p>"Oh, me, the idiot? Okay," He smirked, grabbing a hold of the sheets and pulling them off you. "They saw your tits."</p><p>"They what?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Joe Mazello x reader - FLUFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwilym watched from the side of the set, staring at you and Ben as you did your scene together. He wasn't needed on set for the time being but he couldn't just sit in your shared trailer waiting. When he'd gotten the call to play Brian in Bohemian Rhapsody he was thrilled, he was ecstatic when you'd gotten the call too. It was a rare thing the two of you get to work together so he was looking forward to it until he began thinking about a certain scene that would have to be filmed and all his excitement disappeared. Your, sex scene, with Ben.</p><p>'It's not a sex scene, Gwil.'</p><p>'You take your top off and, you're riding him. It's a bloody sex scene!'</p><p>'I'm sat on Ben's lap, kissing him. That's it.'</p><p>He knew it was stupid of him to be feeling like this, after all, it was your job to act out what you were told. He couldn't help it, he hated seeing Ben (or anyone for that matter) rubbing their hands all over you.</p><p>Your giggling drew Gwilym's attention from his self wallowing. You and Ben were still sat on the bed together, Ben had his hands resting on your thighs as you laid one of your hands in his abs with the other behind his head, the pair of you laughing at something Roger or Brian had just said to you.</p><p>The director called reset on the scene, causing Gwilym to screw his face up and groan. He just wanted the scene to be done and you to have your top back on.</p><p>'Ignore what Brian says, love. I love' I'm in love with my car', it's a great song. You should be proud of it.' You smiled at 'Roger' as he held your waist.</p><p>He nodded smiling. 'I am.'</p><p>'Really?!' Your hand flew up to cover your mouth. 'I mean-'</p><p>'YOU HATE IT TOO!'</p><p>You shook your head quickly. 'No, no, I just- I wasn't sure, if, you were- I- Want to have sex?'</p><p>"Cut! Well done, guys."</p><p>Gwilym let out a breath he'd been holding, glad he didn't have to watch anymore. As Brian and Roger spoke to you and Ben (once you'd slipped on a robe) he made his way over to where you were, waving his hand to get your attention.</p><p>Your face lit up when you saw him. "Oh, excuse me, guys." You excused yourself and made your way over to Gwilym, smiling up at him. "Hey, baby."</p><p>"Well done, love. You were great." He wrapped his arm around your waist as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips.</p><p>You nodded smiling. "Thanks. Glad that's over with. I kept getting death glares, being so close to a topless, Ben. Think someone's jealous." You teased, glancing over to Joe with a smirk.</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Gwilym snapped, his eyes widened a little as yours snapped back so you were staring up at him with a frown.</p><p>"I didn't mean you, love," You shook your head as you pointed over to Joe and Ben who were joking about. "I meant, Joe. You know how they get."</p><p>Gwilym nodded as he looked over to his friends. "Yeah, I know, I meant, I'm not surprised, Joe was." He chuckled, trying to brush his blunder off. Maybe you wouldn't catch on. "C'mon, let's go have lunch." He turned round and began to walk away.</p><p>"Gwil?" You asked as you followed after him but he didn't look back. "Gwilym, are you okay?"</p><p>He nodded. "Fine. Why?" His answer was short as he looked dead a head of him.</p><p>You shook your head. "Nothing," You began. "You just said- doesn't matter." You frowned. "Oh, shall we ask Ben to join us? I wouldn't mind going over a few lines with him."</p><p>"Why can't you do them with me?"</p><p>"It's better with, Ben." You gasped when you walked into Gwilym's front. "What are you do-"</p><p>"What do you mean 'it's better with, Ben'? What's he do that I don't, aye?" Gwilym glared down at you as the pair of you stood outside your trailer.</p><p>You shook your head with a deep sigh. "Oh, I dunno, perhaps being the actual person I'll be acting opposite." You frowned. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>He shook his head, looking down to his feet with a shrug. "Dunno, maybe it's something to do with you wanting to be all close with 'topless Ben'." He scoffed.</p><p>"Topless Ben? Why would I wa-" You let out a deep sigh once it clicked.</p><p>You'd been Gwilym's girlfriend long enough to know when something was bothering him that he didn't want to share with you. If he was looking at his feet or not keeping eye contact there was something wrong, you worked that out after just a week of living together. You found that out after he finally caved and told you he'd tried washing your new dress he had accidentally spilt red wine on.</p><p>You also knew when he got a little jealous. It tended to happen when you had a new part that remotely had something to do with you having to touch a man.</p><p>You reached up and brushed some of his short brown hair from his forehead. "Gwil, can I ask," You smiled softly up at him as you cupped his face. "Are you jealous?" You giggled.</p><p>Gwilym pushed your hand away with an annoyed scoff. "Don't be fucking ridiculous. Why would I be jealous? You're my, girlfriend, Y/N."</p><p>You let out a a bigger laugh. "Who's doing her job. Just like you do, so you know, this stuff has to happen and yet, every fucking time, you get all," You shook your head, trying to think of the correct word. "Pissy."</p><p>"Pissy?"</p><p>"Yes, pissy. Like a, needy, child... Who hates sharing his things." You huffed, pushing past him to go into your trailer.</p><p>Gwilym followed you, slamming the door shut. "Let's get one thing straight," Gwilym grabbed a hold of your arm and spun you around to face him. "I, in no way, am ever, going to fucking share you. You, are mine!"</p><p>Gwilym cupped the back of your head as he crashed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue past your lips to deepen the kiss. Your hands screwed up in the material of his shirt pulling him closer as he slid his other hand down your back pushing you closer to him.</p><p>"Mine." He growled against your lips.</p><p>You pulled away looking up to him. "Show me then." You challenge him with a smirk.</p><p>Gwilym began grinning as his eyes darkened with lust. "Glad too."</p><p>As Gwilym pulled open your robe, throwing it somewhere across the trailer, you began pulling at his shirt and soon that and your bra joined your robe. His big hands cupped your bare breasts and began kneading them as he leaned down and softly kissed and nipped at them.</p><p>You gasped at the pleasure he was causing. As much as you enjoyed it, you couldn't let him mark you. You swatted his hands away, "You're gonna mark me, Gwil."</p><p>He smirked against your breast. "Damn right I am." He said before he sucked on your nipple.</p><p>"No," You moaned softly, try to stop him by pushing in his shoulders but it felt so good. You gasped, your eyes rolling back at Gwilym biting gently on your hard nipple.</p><p>He groaned at the feeling of your nails scratching down his back, pulling back, letting your nipple go with a pop.</p><p>"Should probably take this skirt off, shouldn't we?" He asked as he looked down to the tiny skirt you were wearing.</p><p>You nodded biting your bottom lip as you looked down at his long fingers toying with the hem of the skirt that was mid-thigh.</p><p>"Or, I could bend you over after I've eaten you out, making you scream my name from just my tongue." Gwilym whispered darkly as he leaned down. "What do you think, babygirl? Want me to fuck you from behind? Play with these pretty tits?"</p><p>You nodded humming. "Yes."</p><p>"Beg!" He smirked stepping back from you as he began undoing his belt, pulling the leather all the way out causing it to snap and making you jump.</p><p>"B-Beg?" You gulped. "But, wh-why?"</p><p>Gwilym shrugged as he easily kicked his trousers off before taking a seat on the small bed that was in your trailer. "Oh, I don't know, because I said so," He smirked up at you. "Or I'll get you so riled up, you'll really beg me to let you cum and I won't let you, until the fucking premier." His gaze darkened as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.</p><p>You gulped nodding your head slowly. "Please, Gwil, make me cum." You asked moving a little closer to him.</p><p>Gwilym rolled his eyes at you. "That it?" He scoffed.</p><p>"Please, Gwilym," You began, trailing your hands down your chest. "I'll do anything. You know you want to. To kiss me, touch me, taste me." You moaned to yourself as you lightly pinched your nipple as you stood between Gwilym's legs. "Make me cum, Gwilym. Fuck me, please." You leaned forwards so your lips were brushing his earlobe. "Let Ben know who I belong to, Gwil." You purred.</p><p>It happened in a flash; Gwilym reaching out to pull you down onto the bed so he was hovering over you, his lips crashing against yours in a fierce kiss that was all teeth and tongue. You rolled your hips against Gwilym's thigh as he gripped your hips with his large hands.</p><p>"Fuck-"</p><p>"Mine." He moaned as he ran his lips across your jaw, nipping and sucking as he did. "Mine!" He growled, ripping your underwear from you as he worked his way down your throat and chest.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" You gasped loudly when Gwilym's teeth sank into the skin just under your breast.</p><p>"So wet, already, love?" Gwilym asked as he ran his knuckles through your folds, raising his head to look at me. "This better be because of me, babygirl."</p><p>You nodded gulping. "All you, Gwil."</p><p>"Hmm," He smirked, slapping lightly at your mound making you yelp. "It fucking best be, as well."</p><p>Just as you were to say something he pushed two of his long fingers inside your cunt, your eyes rolling backwards as you moaned put loudly, trying to role your hips into his hand nut Gwilym just held your hips in his other arm. His thumb rubbed circles over your clit as he slid his fingers in and out of you.</p><p>"Desperate for me aren't you?" He smirked. "I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Do you want to cum?"</p><p>"Yes. Please."</p><p>"Not yet," Gwilym pulled his finger from you, making you whine at the lost. "Not, until, my cock is inside you." He quickly dropped his underwear let his hard cock free.</p><p>You couldn't help yourself from licking your lips as you watched him pump his cock, pre cum leaking from the tip.</p><p>"OH! FUCK!" You let out a deep groan as Gwilym didn't waste any time pushing all the way into you.</p><p>You gasped as Gwilym bottomed out, holding you by your hips as your skirt bunched around your waist. He raised your leg by the knee and hooked it over his hip, pushing deeper inside you. Gwilym growled into your neck as your nails once again scratched down his back.</p><p>"You feel so good, baby." He moaned, pulling back from you as he moved both your legs so they were over his shoulder letting him hit deeper. "Shit!"</p><p>"Fuck, Gwil, yes," You reached up  with hand do brushed his sweat covered hair from his forehead. "So, good. Yes!"</p><p>Gwilym turned his head and pressed a kiss to your calve. "Fuck," He growled.</p><p>You were close, he could tell by the way your pussy was tighten around his cock, the soft little moans you were making, the way you were screwing your eyes shut as you tangled your fingers in his hair with one hand and gripping the shittest beneath you with the other.</p><p>"Knees, now!" Gwilym quickly pulled out of you  and stood to his feet. You let out a kneady whine at the loss of the full feeling. "Now!" He snapped, grabbing at your hips and flipping you over.</p><p>Once you'd pushed yourself up onto all fours, Gwilym quickly pushed his cock back inside you. He reached round your front, cupping both your breasts as he began thrusting in and out of you. He laid kiss after kiss across your shoulder until he came to just below your ear.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?"</p><p>"You." You moaned. "I belong to you, Gwil."</p><p>"Who do you, love? Tell me you love."</p><p>"I love you. I love you. Fuck, Gwilym, I love you!" You cried out when Gwilym pressed his fingers to your clit and began rubbing circles over the small bud. "FUCK!"</p><p>"Fuck... I love you... Oh, God, baby. So much," Gwilym wrapped his hand around your throat and turned your face to his so he could crash his lips against yours. "Love... You..."</p><p>Gwilym stilled, your cunt squeezing his cock almost so he was unable to move as you came. His breath caught in his throat as he felt you reach back and gently cup his balls.</p><p>"Shi-" He cried out as he came.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>"Love," Gwilym smiled, softly laying kisses across your forehead. "You need to wake up." He chuckled softly as you screwed your face up and whined.</p><p>"Why?" You sighed tiredly, hiding your face in his chest.</p><p>"Because we have to be back on set soon." Gwilym whispered. "C'mon," Just as Gwilym was about to pull you up there was a knock on the door. "Just a second." He called out, pushing himself up from the bed. He quickly pulled on your robe before answering the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" Gwilym smiled at Ben and Joe.</p><p>"Hey man, we were just wondering where you guys were, but, I guess, you were in here." Joe smirked, nudging Ben.</p><p>"Yeah, we were just taking a nap."</p><p>Ben nodded gulping. "Yeah, I, hmm, I can see." He nods in your direction.</p><p>Gwilym glances over his shoulder to where your laid in the bed still napping. The sheets were barely covering you, showing your bare chest and the skirt bunched around your middle. He looked back to the two men, pulling the door so they couldn't see see you. "Yeah, poor little thing, she's nackered."</p><p>"You mean naked." Joe giggled, receiving an elbow in the side from Ben.</p><p>"No she's not. We napped with the skirt on." Gwilym winked before slamming the door shut, turning back to find you giggling under the covers. "What are you laughing at?"</p><p>"You, idiot."</p><p>"Oh, me, the idiot? Okay," He smirked, grabbing a hold of the sheets and pulling them off you. "They saw your tits."</p><p>"They what?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Joe Mazzello x reader - FLUFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let out a heavy sigh as you finally stepped into your shared flat, ready to relax after a terrible day at work but the shouting and laughter that came from the living room meant it was highly unlikely. You dropped your bag by the door and peeked off your drenched coat before walking towards the chaos. You smiled to yourself hearing the recognizable sound of Gwilym laughing and Joe shouting about something.</p><p>Ben, your best friend, and flatmate smiled as he noticed you walk in. "Hey! You're- wet." He frowned getting up from the sofa.</p><p>"You look like a drowned rat, Y/N." Gwilym teased from where he sat on the sofa.</p><p>You nodded. "Yeah, I feel like one too." You sighed. "The cherry on top of the shit storm of a cake that has been my day."</p><p>Ben chuckled before he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. "I'll put the kettle on, you have a shower and that." He offered, walking off into the kitchen.</p><p>You thanked him before actually saying 'hello' to the boys then disappearing off to your bedroom.</p><p>Usually, you'd spend close to half an hour in the shower 'relaxing' but since Gwilym and Joe were about you didn't risk it. However, you did feel a whole lot better once you stepped out.<br/>Just as you were reaching for your towel the door (no thanks to Ben's DIY attempt at fixing the lock) burst open.</p><p>You screamed out trying to cover yourself as Joe shut his eyes. "Don't you know how to knock?" You screeched.</p><p>"Sorry, Y/N, sorry."</p><p>Joe was holding his hand out in front of him, his face contorted as he let out a pained groan. "What's wrong?" You asked as you secured your towel around yourself.</p><p>"I need the first-aid kit," He answered with his eyes still shut. "Ben spilled hot tea all over me."</p><p>Your eyes widened. "Shit, Joe, are you alright?"</p><p>He nodded. "It's not nearly as bad as it looks, darlin'."</p><p>"C'mere," You took his other hand, giggling as you noticed him keeping his eyes closed. "You hmm, you can open your eyes, Joe." You smiled, now safely wrapped in your towel.</p><p>Joe opened his eyes slowly, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "M'sorry."</p><p>You shook your head. "It's fine. Sit." You pointed to the toilet seat before turning the cold tap on, directing his burnt hand over the sink. "Keep it under until I say."</p><p>He nodded letting out a small hiss. "I can, ah, do it myself." He answered.</p><p>You gave him a doubtful look. "So, you know where everything is then?"</p><p>"There." He pointed to a set of draws under the sink where you kept spare toilet rolls.</p><p>"Not even close." You laughed at him. You reached up and opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled open the door, pulling out the first aid kit. "So," You glanced towards Joe as you looked for what you needed to tend to his burn. "How did Ben manage to burn you?" You asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"He walked into me with your drink." Joe sighed looking up to you.</p><p>You frowned. "And you were doing what?"</p><p>"Nothing." He gasped mockingly making you smile even more before you raised a knowing eyebrow at him. He let out a defeated sigh. "I was... jumping, around."</p><p>You burst out laughing at him, letting your head fall back as you did. "I knew it."</p><p>Joe watched you with a dopey grin on his face, he loved the sound of your laugh. "Yeah, okay," He began laughing.</p><p>"Sorry," You knelt in front of him whilst you tended to his burn. "I think you'll live." You teased him, looking up to find he was already looking at you. "What?"</p><p>"You're very beautiful," He smiled, reaching up with his good hand to wipe a droplet of water from your cheek.</p><p>You were quick to dismiss him, waving your hand in front of you. "You're only saying that 'cause you saw me naked."</p><p>Joe scoffed. "I wasn't even thinking about that. I am now," Joe grinned cheekily at you making you laugh too before silence settled between the two of you. "What would you say if, I hmm, I were to ask you out, on a, on a date?" Joe smiled softly at you.</p><p>You raised your eyebrow at him before speaking. "The naked thing do for you, uh?" You bit back your giggle, Joe rolling his eyes with his own grin.</p><p>"Want me to get naked too?" Joe stood up abruptly almost knocking you over and began to unbutton his shirt. "'Cause, I will."</p><p>"No, no, stop," You shook your head standing back up, laughing along with Joe as you tried to stop him from undressing. Joe had his shirt unbuttoned halfway when you got him to stop, the two of you practically wrapped up in each others arms. "Why do you want to go on a date?"</p><p>Joe smiled softly at you, reaching up to curl a piece of your hair behind your ear. "Because, I like you, Y/N... and you've got great tits." He gave you a shameless wink, making you laugh again at him.</p><p>"What the...?" Ben's head popped round the corner of the doorway, his eyes wide with shock. "Fuck, you don't mess around, do ya' pal?" Ben winked with a smug grin.</p><p>You began blushing, stepping away from Joe as he tried to re-button his shirt, blushing also at what Ben was implying.</p><p>"Oh, no, it's not what it looks like, man." Joe followed after Ben as he left the bathroom, already spouting off to Gwilym about what he'd just walked into before he'd even reached the end of the hallway.</p><p>You made a hasty retreat back to your bedroom, hearing the boys teasing Joe in the living room and thankfully you didn't have to pass by.</p><p>Just before you closed your door you heard Joe's frustrated voice. "She hasn't said yes yet, which, is your fault,"</p><p>You let out a small giggle to yourself, closing the door.</p><p>Of course it was a yes, and you would tell him, but you were going to let him squirm first. He has to work for it, he had just see you naked for nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ben Hardy x reader - SMUT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was stupid feeling jealous, Ben was very much your boyfriend, not the pretty blonde girl's who was continuously grabbing a hold of his arm as she flirted (very obviously) with him. You weren't sure why you felt so jealous, you were used to women throwing themselves at Ben, he was fucking gorgeous.</p><p>"Y/N!" You lifted your gaze to Roger as he walked by Ben and towards you with a warm smile.</p><p>Your sour mood instantly changed as you greeted the older man, wrapping your arms around him and welcoming his warmth as he squeezed you tight. You let out a small giggle as his beard tickled you.</p><p>"How come you're all alone, beautiful? Benjamin usually can't keep his hands off you, not that I can blame him." Roger winked at you, shamelessly flirting with you.</p><p>You looked down blushing. Roger was always like this with you, and most women but that was Roger. He enjoyed teasing you, especially in front of Ben. "It seems he's found better company." You scowled glancing over to where Ben was still talking to the blonde.</p><p>Roger hummed looking over. "Well, he's a fool, leaving you all alone. But, never mind, means I get to have you all to myself." Roger grinned.</p><p>You rolled your eyes letting out another laugh. "Behave yourself, Mr. Taylor," You placed your hand on his shoulder smiling.</p><p>Roger chuckled as he slipped his arm around your waist. "I'm only playing, love," He winked before glancing back over to where Ben was. He let out a deep sigh as he watched the girl not so subtly drool over Ben. "She doesn't seem to be."</p><p>You scoffed nodding in agreement. "I can see," You pouted. "Do you men like, women who-"</p><p>"Hump your leg like a dog?" Roger teased making you laugh. He shook his head with a chuckle. "Personally, no. Don't get me wrong, when I was younger I enjoyed my fair share of women who made it obvious what they wanted," He smirked smugly making you roll your eyes at him, still the cheeky heartthrob. "But, never were any of them. clingy or desperate."</p><p>You nodded looking over. "So, you're saying he's not interested."</p><p>Roger nodded with a smile. "Absolutely. Besides, he's mad about you." He cleared his throat as he looked back over to Ben, a wicked grin forming on his lips. "You know what you should do, you should go over there and make it obvious, just who he, belongs to."</p><p>Your eyes widened a little. "I can't do that."</p><p>Roger scoffed. "Cause you can. Did I not mention Ben can't keep his hands off you?" Roger smirked at you. "Go over, remind him you're here, simultaneously telling her to piss off." You giggled as you glanced back over, it was starting to irritate you now. "Go on," Roger gently tapped your backside, pushing you towards Ben. "Go!"</p><p>You nodded taking a deep breath, what did you have to lose? Before you could change your mind you bounded over to Ben and Blondie.</p><p>Ben looked up when he noticed you walking towards him. He began smiling at you, his attention only slightly leaving the girl. "Hello, lo-"</p><p>You cut Ben off by crashing your lips against his, stealing his breath away. You held the back of his head as your tongue slipped into his mouth, your fingers threading into his blonde locks. Ben's large hands gripped hold of your waist, pulling you closer to him as he moaned softly into your mouth, deepening your kiss. You rolled you hips lightly against him, brushing against his crotch as you did.</p><p>You nipped Ben's bottom lip in between your teeth as you pulled back from him. "Excuse me." You whispered before turning and walking away from him.</p><p>As you walked out of the room you saw Roger send you a wink, making you grin to yourself and a sense of pride fill you. It must have worked, you could hear Ben call your name as you weaved through the crowd of party-goers. You continued to ignore Ben's calling as you pushed the bathroom door open, not bothering to shut it behind you knowing Ben was right there.</p><p>"Hey," He grabbed a hold of your wrist as he shut the door behind him and locked it. "What was all that about?"</p><p>You shrugged smiling sweetly up at him. "What? Aren't I allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"</p><p>Ben's brow creased as he nodded. "Well, yeah, but that wasn't just a kiss, Y/N."</p><p>You frowned up at him. "I'm sorry, are you complaining about your girlfriend, kissing you?"</p><p>"What? No, of course not-"</p><p>"So, what's your problem? I wanted to kiss my boyfriend, so I did. You are my boyfriend, right?"</p><p>Ben frowned. "Yes, I'm your boy-" Ben's confusion immediately washed away and was replaced with a cocky grin. "Ah," He slowly stepped forward placing his hands on your hips. "That's what this is about, you were jealous."</p><p>"I was not jealous, Ben. I just wanted to kiss m-"</p><p>"Your, boyfriend. Yeah, I got that part." He chuckled, raising his hand to brush your hair from your eyes. "There's no reason to be jealous, beautiful. She's an ex-co-star from years ago who-" </p><p>"Who was very obviously flirting with you." You pouted, crossing your arm over your chest.</p><p>"She wasn't flirting-"</p><p>"She laughed at your stupid jokes," You frowned up at him, smiling a little. "I'm the only one who's meant to laugh at them,"</p><p>Ben grinned as he leaned down. "You're the only one." He pressed his lips lightly against you as he cupped your face in his hands. You moaned softly as you reached up and wrapped your arms around Ben's waist. He let out a satisfied sigh as he grabbed a hold of your hand and moved it down, cupping your hand over his crotch. "See what you do to me, beautiful. No one else, just you."</p><p>You bit your bottom lip as you glanced down to where your hand was. Slowly you began to palm at Ben's bulge through his jeans, his breath catching in his throat. "Maybe I should take care of it?" You purred against Ben's lips.</p><p>Ben nodded slowly, licking his lips. "Maybe you should."</p><p>You bit your lip as you slowly knelt in front of him, undoing his pants and pulling them down his thick thighs along with his boxers to reveal his rock hard cock. It laid heavy in front of him, leaking pre-cum. You ran your tongue over your bottom lip as you looked up to him through your eyelashes.</p><p>You reached up and gently wrapped your fingers around Ben's cock as you leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock before licking over the slit of him, licking up the pre-cum. You moaned at the salty taste of him, the vibrations from your moaning ran up his cock.</p><p>"Fuck," Ben moaned deeply. He watched you carefully as you wrapped your pretty lips around the head of his cock, suckling gently as you jerked his length. "Oh, fuck," Ben closed his eyes and placed his large hand on the back of your head as you began to slowly bob and suck more of him further into your mouth. "Fuck!"</p><p>You tightened your lips around his cock as you swirled your tongue over the head of his cock, The hand you weren't using to stroke him, was gently cupping his balls, softly applying pressure.</p><p>"Shit." Ben moaned as you moaned once more around him, speeding up a little. "Fuck, sweetheart, you look so God damn beautiful with my cock in your mouth." Ben moaned deeper, hearing the wet noises coming from your mouth as you continued to suck spurring him on. Ben's hips began to move in sync with you, thrusting into your mouth, pushing into you deeper. </p><p>"Oh, fuck, yes!"</p><p>Ben's eyes fell shut as you gave one final squeeze at the base of Ben's cock, sucking on the head of his cock, pushing him over the edge. His cum shot over your tongue and down your throat, causing you to moan deeply. Fuck, you were so wet.</p><p>"Fuck," Ben gasped for air as you let him fall from your mouth. "Fuck, I bet your soaking, aren't you beautiful?"</p><p>You grinned up at him before you liked your lip. "Want to taste?"</p><p>He nodded chuckling, holding a hand out to help you up before he crashed his lips against yours, moaning as he tasted himself on your tongue. "C'mon, let's get home so I can devour you," Ben growled against your mouth, digging his fingers into your sides and making you laugh.</p><p>As you wrapped your arms around his neck to kiss him once more a loud bang on the bathroom door startled you. The two of you let out a deep sigh before turning and opening the door, your faces blushing slightly as you came face to face with the person who'd been waiting. You both apologized before quickly running off, giggling like teenagers as you made your way through the party. As you passed Roger you sent him a quick goodbye wave after he had started grinning at you, sending you a wink as he said goodbye. Ben rolled his eyes huffing, dragging you out before you could properly say goodbye to the older man.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're jealous-"</p><p>"I'm not jealous!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dad! Roger Taylor x BH-Girlfriend!Daughter reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't wait to see you, love," Ben smiled at you over facetime.</p><p>You smiled back, "Me neither. I miss you like mad," You glanced up at the sound of footsteps coming toward you, "I'm sorry I'm not there with you and Frankie." You let out a soft sigh, guilt overtaking you as you thought about the situation you were in.</p><p>Ben shook his head as he reached out and stroked Frankie behind the ear. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault, you can't help the situation, can you?"</p><p>You shook your head, "I guess not,"</p><p>"I've told her a thousand times, Benny-boy, but she won't listen to me," Your father sighed behind you as he put the kettle on before he turned around and faced your phone, waving at Ben.</p><p>You rolled your eyes with a smile, "Yeah, alright, dad,"</p><p>Ben chuckled, "Does she ever listen?" He smirked.</p><p>Roger shook his head with his own chuckle, "Nope,"</p><p>"Like you then," You grinned at him.</p><p>"Oy!" Roger stuck his fingers in your sides and began to tickle you making you giggle and wiggle in your seat at the breakfast bar.</p><p>You pushed your dad away with a laugh, "Okay, okay," You smiled back at Ben, "I best be off, babe, gotta get some work done."</p><p>Ben nodded with a smile, "No problem, love. Speak to you later?" You hummed nodding, "Okay, bye Roger,"</p><p>"Bye, Ben," Your dad waved goodbye to him before he turned around to turn the boiling kettle off.</p><p>You waved goodbye to Ben, blowing him a kiss before ending your call and letting out a heavy sigh.</p><p>What a shitty time this was for everyone, and as much as you loved being at your dad's, you missed being with your boyfriend. Just before everything went tits up you were visiting your dad for a couple of weeks, having managed to get time off work for once to actually spend some quality time with him. You were only there a couple of days when the news broke and you had to stay put.</p><p>"It's not forever you know," Roger whispered as he placed a mug of tea down beside you.</p><p>You thanked him before nodding, "I know," You sighed.</p><p>Roger took a sip of his tea before letting out his own sigh, "C'mon, let's go see Fred,"</p><p>You nodded and followed Roger out the back door and down the garden to the statue of Freddie. You took a seat on the bench that was nearby and listened as your father spoke to Freddie, updating him on all your lives.</p><p>"You're a lot like Freddie, you know," Roger whispered as he took a seat next to you.</p><p>You looked up, "I am? How? I'm not exactly, outrages am I? Tigs has that covered," You chuckled.</p><p>Roger smiled as he shook his head, "No, you're right, but Freddie wasn't always like that. When he was around us, the people he loved, he was more, calm and happy, loving, funny... shy." He smiled as he thought about his old friend. "Freddie didn't always need to be loud to be noticed. His smile and charm were enough to hook people in."</p><p>You smiled softly at your dad before turning to look at the giant statue, a small giggle leaving your mouth as you thought about how ridiculous it looked sometimes. "Dad, do you think, do you think Ben is, happy?"</p><p>Roger frowned slightly, "How do you mean, love?"</p><p>"With me?"</p><p>Roger nodded, "Of course he is. He loves you, you can see that a mile off," Roger smiled putting his arm around you. "Why would you think he's not?" You stayed silent and wouldn't look at Roger, "Love? What's going on?"</p><p>You let out a heavy sigh, "I'm just worried. Compared to Ben's ex's, or Tiger-Lily... Even Rufus, or you, I'm not exactly, memorable." You frowned, "I'm the opposite, aren't I? And once I actually talk to him, he's probably, going to hate me,"</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes, "Does this, by any chance, have something to do with you being pregnant?"</p><p>Your eyes widened, "How do you-"</p><p>Roger chuckled as tightened his arm around you, "I might be seventy, love, but I still remember the signs," He pressed a kiss to your forehead. "And, what you're saying, is a load of bollocks."</p><p>"Dad," You gasped before you began smiling at him, "Rude,"</p><p>Roger chuckled, "Well, it is. You're just feeling, vulnerable and worried because, well, I'm sorry but it's your hormones. Ben, bloody loves you, love and he'll be thrilled. Stop, worrying, okay?"</p><p>You nodded with a smile, resting your head on his shoulder, "Thanks, dad... how do you, feel?" You asked nervously.</p><p>"What? About you having a baby?" He asked, smiling as you did, "I'm thrilled. You'll make a great mum."</p><p>You smiled lifting your head and looked at him as you cupped his bearded cheek, "You'll make a great Granpa," You grinned. "OH! You can dress up as-"</p><p>"PISS OFF! I don't look like Santa!"</p><p>You burst out laughing as Roger stood up and began to storm off back to the house. "Love you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BH-Girlfriend!Taylor Daughter x Ben Hardy part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let out a small yawn as you slowly padded down the stairs, listening out for your dad as you made your way downstairs. "Dad?" You called out to him.</p><p>"In 'ere, love," Roger shouted from the kitchen as he cooked the pair of you breakfast. Sarina was already up and out in the garden. "There's coffee in the pot, decaf, before you ask," He smiled to himself.</p><p>"Thanks, Dad," You smiled as you walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Sleep okay? You were up late last night, I 'eard you come down about midnight?" Roger asked as he concentrated on what he was doing.</p><p>You let out a soft sigh, "Couldn't settle," You frowned slightly as you poured yourself a cup of coffee. "I was going to tell Ben last night that I was pregnant, but I chickened out. I just feel... I should do it face to face, not over the phone." You let out a soft sigh.</p><p>Roger nodded as he turned away from the stove, "I know love, it's not idle but, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell him or wait, and I don't think it's something you should keep quiet about for too long, do you?" He asked.</p><p>You shook your head, "No, I know," You sighed softly before you raised your coffee to your lips.</p><p>"So, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or-"</p><p>"Oh-" You dropped your coffee onto the worktop before you raced off towards the bathroom, your hand covering your mouth.</p><p>Roger stared after you holding the frying pan and spatula as your coffee spilled all over the floor. Your phone began buzzing on the worktop before the familiar ringtone started. Roger quickly dropped the frying pan back on to the hob before he grabbed your phone, "Good morning, Benny-Boy,"</p><p>"Oh, alright, Rog. How are you?"</p><p>Roger nodded as he walked out of the kitchen, "Alright, son, how are you?"</p><p>"Yeah, not bad, bored," He chuckled, "Hmm, so, Y/N about or is she still asleep?"</p><p>Roger let out a soft sigh as he neared the bathroom where you were, "Hmm, no, she's not, she's just in the bathroom, at the moment," He frowned, the sound of you throwing up on the other side of the door worried him.</p><p>"Oh," Ben frowned, "Rog, can I ask you something?"</p><p>Roger smiled, "Of course you can,"</p><p>-----------</p><p>Eventually, your morning sickness eased up enough for you to be able to get on with some work. You were glad because it gave you something to distract your mind from the thought of speaking to Ben.</p><p>You closed your eyes as you laid back in the grass and let the sun warm your skin as you took a breather from typing away on your laptop. You'd never been happier to be a music journalist than you were right now. Sitting in the sun, in the back garden of your dad's house, next to a giant statue of Freddie Mercury as you wrote a story about many artists much like your Dad and Uncle Brian entertaining their fans from the comfort of their own homes. It would be perfect if Ben and Frankie were with you.</p><p>"Look who it is, Frankie,"</p><p>You opened your eyes just as the familiar furry face leaned over yours and began licking, making you close your eyes and laugh, "Fran, get off," You pushed the beagle back as you lifted your head to look at Ben as he casually walked over to where you were. "Are you trying to get arrested?" You scolded him playfully as you sat up.</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes as he sat down next to you, "Nice to see you too, love," He grinned as he leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to your lips, "I've missed you,"</p><p>You hummed smiling, "I've missed you," You whispered pressing another kiss to his lips, "But seriously, how come you're here? You're not meant to be-"</p><p>"Relax, babe," Ben reached up and brushed your hair back. "You're dad said I should come and besides, there's something you're not telling me and it's killing me."</p><p>You let out a soft sigh as you lowered your gaze to where Frankie had gotten laid in the sun between your legs. "I'm fine,"</p><p>"No, you're not. You haven't been okay for a few weeks, even before you came here... Something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes, and your dad said you were sick this morning. Are you ill? Please, tell me it's not the start of what I think it is. God, Y/N, if anything ever happened to you I-I don't know what I'd do. It'd kill me if I lost you,"</p><p>Your smile grew with each word. "I'm fine, Ben, I swear. But, I do have to tell you something," You let out a soft sigh, "And, what I have to tell you is big, and yes, I have been thinking about it a while and it's been worrying me,  but..."</p><p>"But what? You're scaring me, Y/N," He reached out and took a hold of your hand and raised it to his lips, kissing your knuckles like he usually does when the two of you are comforting one another.</p><p>"I'm pregnant," You whispered, tears slowly filling your eyes as you looked at Ben.</p><p>"You're, pregnant?"</p><p>Roger watched from the back door, like a protective father does, on standby in case things don't go the way they should. Things had gone quiet as Ben just stared at you, shocked by what you had just said, so he knew you'd told Ben he was to be a father. Roger was about to make a move when he saw Ben start to shake his head but Sarina grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Just watch, Rog," She rolled her eyes playfully as the pair watched over you.</p><p>"YES!" Ben cheered as he jumped forwards, pulling you into a loving embrace.</p><p>Your laughter filled the air as Ben hugged and kissed you before he jumped up and started proudly shouting to Roger that he was going to be a dad. Roger grinned proudly as he stepped out into the sun.</p><p>Even in dark times, there was always a little light of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. May!reader x Gwilym Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared at the pair of them, shocked and surprised by your recent revelation.</p><p>"Y/N?" Ben waved his hand in front of your face, smirking. "You alright, love?"</p><p>You nodded, "Hmm, fine, fine," You cleared your throat before shaking your head, "And, you're wrong." You huffed, turning around and walking off towards your make-up trailer.</p><p>Ben snickered to himself, "Am not!" He called out after you.</p><p>Once you were in the safety of the make-up trailer, you were able to have a minute to yourself and think about what Ben was saying. Did you have daddy issues? Did you really only like Gwylim because he looked like your dad?</p><p>"Little-May?" You lifted your head at the sound of your dad's voice, the childhood nickname putting a smile on your face. Brian smiled as he shut the door behind him and walked over to where you were sat and took a seat beside you. "You okay, love?"</p><p>You nodded with a hum, looking down to your hands as you fumbled with them, "Fine, dad."</p><p>Brian let out a soft sigh as he gave you that look you knew all too well. "You're a shit liar." He placed his older, soft, slightly rough from playing the guitar for so many years, hands on top of yours. "What's going on? You've been a bit off for a few days."</p><p>You looked up with a small smile, "I've come to realize something, and it's scared me."</p><p>Brian paled a little, thinking the worst. "Tell me, sweet girl."</p><p>"I'm in love... with Gwylim," You smiled softly as you thought about him.</p><p>The pair of you had been dating since the very beginning of filming, before actually. You met Gwylim when the cast came in for their very first fittings. Days you worked with them fitting the wigs, and testing out different make-up patterns for different scenes. Brian was ever the proud father, eager for you to meet everyone, especially Gwylim. He was a 'lovely young man' as Brian had mention quite a few times when he spoke about the cast. He wasn't as subtle as he thought he was, you knew what he was hinting at.</p><p>Brian let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, well, I think we can all see that, love."</p><p>You nodded, "Yeah, but then Ben said something and now, I'm all freaked out."</p><p>"What did Ben say?"</p><p>You shook your head, "I can't tell you, you'll think I'm being mean." You pouted.</p><p>Brian frowned, "Y/N, love, you don't have a mean bone in your body. And, Benjamin is a joker, I'm sure whatever he said was just to tease you. Now, spill."</p><p>You took a deep breath before speaking. "He said, I must only fancy Gwylim because he looks so much like you." You cringed at the words.</p><p>Brian let out a hearty chuckle, "Am I so bad looking?" He teased.</p><p>"Dad!" You groaned leaning back in your seat, hiding your face behind your hands.</p><p>"Okay, okay..." He chuckled, patting your knee, "I'll admit, Gwylim does look a lot like me, yes, but only when he's in costume. And anyway, you didn't just fall for his looks, although he is a very handsome young man."</p><p>"Dad!" You began laughing at him, "Do you fancy him or something," You teased as you sat up. "No, I didn't... And, it's not because you're bad looking." You sighed, "We're good, aren't we?"</p><p>Brian raised his eyebrow, "Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"</p><p>"Just, Ben said, something about, daddy issues and..." You shook your head, "I know, things weren't always easy growing up, but we never fell out. I never once said, I hated you, even when you and mum were going through, you're rough patch," You sighed, "You, to quote Uncle John, were my best friend."</p><p>"Still am," Brian winked with a soft smile. "Y/N, you definitely don't have daddy issues. Out of all my children, you were the only one who didn't judge me. Sure, when everything was happening you were only little, but even when you got older and were able to understand more, you still just saw me as your dad, not this monster who ruined everything."</p><p>"You're not a monster, dad. And, I can't fully well go and judge you when I've done the same thing." You scowled at the thought of your past mistakes.</p><p>Brian shook his hand, "No matter. We've always had the sort of relationship where we could talk about anything. So, maybe we did have an argument or two, but we always figured it out, said our sorry's and love you's, and got back on track. So, I think we have quite a healthy relationship."</p><p>You nodded smiling, "Right, of course, we do." You looked up at him. "You know what, Gwylim does remind me of you."</p><p>Brian rolled his eyes, "Y/N, forget all that."</p><p>"No, dad, I mean... Like you, he's a kind and caring person, who isn't afraid to speak his mind and does things for the right reasons. He's genuinely a nice person, who I care dearly about." You smiled at him.</p><p>Brian smiled proudly, "You know what, you're right." He opened his arms for you, which you were more than happy to jump on his lap and hug him tightly. "I love you, Little-May."</p><p>You smiled into his shoulder, "I love you too, Dad,"</p><p>----------</p><p>"You said what, to her?" Gwylim let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>Ben laughed, "It was only a joke, mate."</p><p>"Not a very funny one. Make no wonder she's been weird. I don't blame her when all she can see is her dad." He scoffed.</p><p>Joe shook his head as he chuckled, "To be fair, it is quite funny."</p><p>Gwylim glared at him, "Shut it!" He let out another sigh as he began to walk back and forth. "I'm gonna have to walt to her. I swear to God, Ben, mate if you've fucked this up for me-"</p><p>"That's no way to speak, Brian." You teased from behind Gwylim.</p><p>He spun around with wide eyes. "What?"</p><p>You chuckled as you walked up to him, "Relax, please." You brushed your hand over his cheek. "As much as you do remind me of, Dad, that's not why I love you, Gwil." You smiled.</p><p>"You love me?" He grinned, stepping closer to you.</p><p>You nodded with a soft hum. "I do. Is that okay?"</p><p>Gwylim nodded with a lopsided smile, "I love you too," He whispered. "You don't think of your dad when you look at me, do you?" He asked with a slight frown.</p><p>You shook your head with a soft laugh. "I think of you."</p><p>Gwylim nodded, grinning. "Good, good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. BH-GF!Taylor Daughter!reader x Dad!Ben Hardy part 3 - FLUFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nappies?"</p><p>"Check!"</p><p>"Bottles?"</p><p>"Check!"</p><p>"Breast pump?"</p><p>"Hmm... no. Where the hell is it? I'm sure I put it back once it was clea-" You stared at Ben in silence as he handed you the breast pump from behind the couch cushion. "Why, was it there?" You asked him, placing it in the diaper bag.</p><p>Ben cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "Oh, well, Joe dared me to use it and-" He lifted his shirt up to reveal the purple mark over his nipple. You covered your mouth as you burst out laughing at him. "It's not funny."</p><p>You nodded, "It bloody is, you idiot." You turned to your son, turning his carrier towards Ben. "Isn't, Daddy, stupid?"</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes grinning, "Piss off." He chuckled, reaching over to grab the carrier. "Right, are we off?"</p><p>"Yes! Let's go see Grandpa and Nanny." You cooed to your son. You turned around and grabbed Frankie's lead from the table. "Frank, c'mon!"</p><p>----------</p><p>Sarina shook her head as she listened to Roger 'tidy' the house for the arrival of his grandson. She loved seeing him like this, as a doting Grandpa. He was full of life and excitement. To be honest, Sarina was just as excited to see her grandson.</p><p>"Hello?" You called out as you entered the house, Frankie running off towards the back door as soon as she could.</p><p>Sarina quickly jumped up from where she was sat in the lounge and made a dash for you and the baby... oh, and Ben. "Oh, let me look at my baby boy before Grandpa keeps you all to himself." She placed a quick kiss on yours and Ben's cheek before she took the baby from Ben.</p><p>"Where is, Dad, Sar?" You asked as you placed the diaper bag by the front door before following after her into the kitchen.</p><p>"Upstairs, downstairs, outside, basement, God knows where he is. He's tidying." She gave you a look over your shoulder that said, you know how he is.</p><p>You nodded laughing, "Ah." You had noticed since the baby was born, Roger had become this force to be reckoned with. "How long has he been at this time?" You smiled at her.</p><p>Sarina shook her head with her own smile as she cooed over the sleeping baby. "Hours,"</p><p>"It has not been hours, Sarina," Roger huffed as he walked into the kitchen. "I was just sorting some things out in the basement." He shrugged. Roger walked up to you and gave you a kiss on the cheek before going over to his grandson.</p><p>He went to wake him up, wanting to have his attention but Sarina smacked his hand away before he could poke him.</p><p>"You're like a child," She hissed at him.</p><p>You ket out a small giggle as you watched the pair of them. "What were you sorting out in the basement then, Dad?" You raised your eyebrow at him.</p><p>Roger began grinning before he picked the carrier up, "Follow me, my dear," He headed out the kitchen and towards the basement that was home to his drumset</p><p>Ben gave you a worried look before he quickly followed after Roger. "Please, don't wake him up, Rog." He begged.</p><p>You began laughing as you followed after the pair, Sarina shortly followed after you, already knowing what Roger was up to.</p><p>Roger beamed proudly as the four of you (five including your son) looked at the tiny drum kit he had sat at the side of his. "What ya' think?"</p><p>You shook your head slowly, "What if he wants to play bass? Or the guitar?" You teased, smirking once you saw Roger's frown.</p><p>Roger shook his head, "Not happening,"</p><p>You shrugged, "We'll see."</p><p>"I think the two of you are forgetting that he's only a couple of weeks old." Ben let out a soft sigh as he glanced down his son, smiling softly. His son.</p><p>Sarina nodded in agreement, "Ben's right, we've got a while before we get to the stage of any more hysterical drummers in our lives." She giggled.</p><p>Roger's eyes widened, "I am NOT hysterical!" He raised his voice, immediately wincing as his grandson began to stir. "Shit!"</p><p>"Oh, Dad," You whined.</p><p>Ben let out a soft sigh, "I've got-"</p><p>"No, no, Grandpa's got it." Roger gently placed the carrier down onto the small sofa he has in the basement and began to take him out. "It's okay, little man, Grandpa's here."</p><p>"Grandpa's also the one who woke you." You teased.</p><p>Roger hushed you, "Piss off, you three, I'm gonna spend some time with my grandson. Alone."</p><p>You rolled your eyes with a happy smile, "We'll see you in a few hours then."</p><p>Both Ben and Sarina began to make their way back up the stairs but before you did, you turned to watch Roger and your son. Roger gently bounce around, singing softly as your son slowly calmed down.</p><p>"Are you seriously singing, I'm in love with my car?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. May!reader x Gwilym Lee part 2 - FLUFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwilym glanced your way for a split second before he looked back in front of him, not wanting to risk either life as he drove the two of you to your destination. He could see you fiddling out the corner of his eye. Nerves, he thought as you continued to fiddle.</p><p>"Why are you nervous, baby girl?" He asked, glancing towards you again.</p><p>You looked round to him blushing, "I'm not,"</p><p>Gwilym let out a short chuckle, "Yes you are," He smiled. "You're fiddling with your ring." Gwilym nodded before turning back to the road.</p><p>You look down to your hands in your lap and let go of your engagement ring. "Shut up," You giggled, looking back out the passenger window.</p><p>Gwilym chuckled. Ever since he proposed and popped that ring on your finger seven months ago, he'd noticed it had become a habit of yours to spin it around your finger. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"</p><p>You shook your head as you let out a small sigh, "I'm worried about telling, Dad."</p><p>Gwilym rolled his eyes, "Why would you be worried? Your dad is going to be thrilled, trust me."</p><p>You nodded, "I do," You sighed shaking your head, "And, I know Dad and Anita are going to be happy, just... this has been our, little secret for the last nine weeks... I kinda, don't want to share it with everyone."</p><p>Gwilym nodded, "I know, baby girl, but we have to share the news. People will start to work it out when there's suddenly a tiny person following us around." He chuckled making you giggle. He reached over and placed his hand over yours. "I love you, Y/N."</p><p>"Love you too..."</p><p>----------</p><p>"Hello, love," Brian wrapped you up in his long arms after kissing your cheek. You squeezed him back, snuggling into him as you breathed in his scent. "What's wrong?" He whispered as you hugged.</p><p>You shook your head, "Nothing's wrong, Dad," You smiled as you pulled back from him.</p><p>Brian nodded, "If you're sure," He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and began to guide you into the house. "Coffee?" He asked as you entered the kitchen and he walked over to the kettle.</p><p>Your eyebrows shot up as you looked over to Gwilym who was sat at the table with Anita, already sipping on his own coffee. He shook his head subtly, God, you wanted coffee, "Hmm, no, thanks, Dad..."</p><p>Brian turned around with the coffee jar in his hand surprised. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He frowned, "You always drink, coffee. What's wrong?"</p><p>"Brian," Anita tutted playfully, "Let her speak before you start fretting."</p><p>You smiled at her, "Thank you, Anita, at least one of you doesn't worry over nothing."</p><p>Gwilym scoffed, "Hmm, pretty sure I told you not to worry in the car."</p><p>You glared at him as you walked over to where he was sat and grabbed one of the little gift bags. "Shut up, smart-arse,"</p><p>"Worry? Why were you worrying, Little-May?" Brian sighed as he moved a little closer to you.</p><p>You smiled as you placed the gift bag in Brian's hands, "Just, open this, please." You begged.</p><p>Gwilym smiled as he gave the other one to Anita, "You too, Anita."</p><p>The two of them gave you a puzzled look before they opened their gift bags. You began fiddling with your engagement ring again as you waited with baited breath.</p><p>Brian pulled out the small picture frame and studied it for a brief moment. A giant grin broke out on his face as he stared blurry eyes down at the black and white photograph. "Hi, Grandpa." He let out a soft chuckle as he ran his fingers over the inscription on the frame.</p><p>"Oh my gosh!" Anita cried as she threw her arms around Gwilym's neck.</p><p>"Dad?" You slowly reached out towards him, taking a hold of his hand. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Brian nodded, "Oh, yes..." He let out a soft chuckle as he looked up from the ultrasound photo, tears in his eyes. "Every thing is okay Little-May. Perfect." Brian grinned, pulling you into a tight hug. "Oh, sweet girl,"</p><p>You squeezed your arms around his waist as tears rolled down your face. "So, you're happy?"</p><p>"Very," Brian grinned. He pulled back from you cupping your face. "Are you?"</p><p>You nodded, "Yes, I am."</p><p>"Good, and you Gwilym?" Brian looked over to his future son-in-law.</p><p>Gwilym smiled happily, his own eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Brian very happy." Gwilym smiled at you proudly.<br/>
------<br/>
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"</p><p>"YAY!" All the party guests, family and friends, cheered as your little girl 'blew' out her candles with the help of her daddy.</p><p>"Down... Dada, down." Kordelia waved her hands in the air until Gwilym put her down. The moment he let go, on very wobbly but excited legs she ran over to her favourite grey haired man. "Papa! I boo, andle out!"</p><p>Brian beamed as he bent down and scooped Kordelia up. "You certainly did, Tiny-May!" Brian kissed her cheek making her giggle.</p><p>"He's definitely her favorite." Gwilym grinned as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.</p><p>You let out a small chuckle, turning to look up at your gorgeous husband. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure the next one will choose you." You smiled up at him.</p><p>Gwilym's eyes widened in shock as he looked back at you. "Are you?" He placed his hand subtly over your lower belly.</p><p>You shook your head with a soft smile, "Not yet, but I have been thinking about, maybe..." You shrugged looking back over to your dad as he tickled Kordelia. "It's time to start-"</p><p>"Trying for another." Gwilym grinned, "I think, that's a really, great idea." Gwilym pressed a loving kiss to your forehead.</p><p>You beamed looking up to him, "I love you, Mr. Lee."</p><p>"I love you too, Mrs. Lee."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BH-Girlfriend!Taylor Daughter x Dad!Ben Hardy part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When I grow up daddy, I'm going to marry the most handsome, kindest, and funniest man, EVER!" You beamed up at Roger as you stood on his feet, the two of you dancing in the kitchen.</p><p>Roger grinned, "Oh, really?" You nodded excitedly. "And who is this man? I should talk to him, make sure he doesn't break my little girl's heart, shouldn't I?"</p><p>You giggled shaking your head. "It's you, daddy."</p><p>"Me?! Well, I am honored." Roger grinned, moving you off his feet so he could get on one knee in front of you. "Y/N May Taylor, will you marry me?" He asked as he picked your tiny hand up and kissed the back of it, making you giggle. "Please,"</p><p>"Yes, daddy!"</p><p>----------</p><p>"Wow," Roger croaked as tears threatened to fill his eyes as he stared at you.</p><p>"Is that a good, wow, dad?" You smirked at him as you nervously ran your hands over your white lace and silk-covered waist.</p><p>Roger nodded, "Of course it is, love. Look at you," He moved towards you and took a hold of your hands in his, "Gorgeous." He smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I'm so proud of you."</p><p>You let out a soft scoff as tears began to form, "Please, dad, don't start. Sarina will kill you if my make-up runs." You giggled.</p><p>Roger chuckled. "Right, of course." He nodded taking a deep breath. "Well, we best start making a move to the church then, before your son starts having a tantrum." Roger joked as he subtly wiped a tear away.</p><p>Once again you scoffed, "He learned from the best then, didn't he?" You smirked at him. Roger rolled his eyes playfully. "Ready to go?" You asked as you picked up your bouquet.</p><p>Roger cleared his throat. "Just a sec," Roger pulled out his wallet and then a folded up picture. "I know you're doing the whole, something new, something old-" He smiled softly as he opened the picture, "So, I thought you could have this as your old." He handed you the picture.</p><p>"Oh, dad," You gasped, your hand covering your mouth ever so slightly as tears slowly began to form once more as you looked at the picture of your dad and Freddie from decades ago. "You're too sweet." You smiled at him.</p><p>Roger let out a breathy chuckle, "Well, I was looking through some old things and thought, you'd like to have your Uncle Fred with you today. Can't exactly bring that fucking statue with you, can you?"</p><p>You shook your head laughing. "No, suppose not." You smiled, "Thank you, dad."</p><p>He nodded, "Right, now, we're ready." He smiled lovingly at you.</p><p>----------</p><p>Roger sat on the sofa reading. For once the house was peaceful. He might not have his kids living with him every day but there was always something going on that never left the house as quiet as it was tonight.</p><p>"UGH!" The front door slammed shut, shaking the house almost as whoever it was stormed up the stairs until they slammed their bedroom door shut too.</p><p>Roger let out a heavy sigh as he closed his book before putting it down on the coffee table next to his empty glass. He assumed from the entrance it was Tiger Lily or Lola, they were always the loud ones being overdramatic, like him really. But to Roger's surprise, as he walked by your door, he could hear what sounded like sobbing.</p><p>"Y/N?" He knocked softly on the door before opening it.</p><p>"Sorry, dad," You sat up on your bed so your back was to him as you sniffled. "I shouldn't have slammed the door."</p><p>Roger frowned, "Oh, no, forget about that, love. The number of times your sisters have almost broken the fucking thing," He chuckled softly. "Is everything okay? I didn't expect you home so early?" He asked as he checked his watch.</p><p>You hummed, "Yeah, fine. Just, wanted to be home."</p><p>Roger let out a soft sigh, walking over to where you were sat and gently placed his hand on your shoulder. "Darlin' look at me." You turned around to face your dad, your eyes all puffy and red from crying. "Oh, love, what's happened." Roger sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms.</p><p>"I broke up with Sam." You cried.</p><p>"Oh, love," Roger mentally high five himself. He hated that little shit, always being so rude. "I'm so sorry. What happened?" He didn't care, that little shit was long gone. Bye, you little fuck-</p><p>"He was cheating on me with Lucy." Who the fuck is Lucy? "He said it was justified because I wasn't ready to have sex with him, so he found someone who he could shag, but still wanted to be with me until I was ready." You scoffed pulling back from Roger's shoulder. "What a prick."</p><p>Roger's eyes widened. "Definitely." He let out a soft sigh as he ran a comforting hand over your back. "But, look on the bright side, love, at least you found out now, he was a prick." He smiled softly at you, "It could have been much..." He frowned down at your hand as he picked it up, "Worse..." Your knuckles were all bloody. "What the bloody hell happened, love? I swear to God if that little shit hurt you-"</p><p>"Oh," You sniffled as you wiped your tears and let out a small chuckle, "I punched Sam when  suggested, wanting to carry on shagging Lucy."</p><p>A giant grin broke out onto Roger's face before he burst out laughing, "Oh, you little smasher," He chuckled and pulled you into a loving hug, kissing your forehead.</p><p>----------</p><p>'You had your time, you had the power<br/>You've yet to have your finest hour<br/>Radio (radio)All we hear is radio ga ga<br/>Radio goo goo<br/>Radio ga ga<br/>All we hear is radio ga ga<br/>Radio blah blah<br/>Radio, what's new?<br/>Radio, someone still loves you'</p><p> </p><p>Roger shook his head with a hearty laugh as he watched you, along with Ben and your friends and family, sing and dance on the dance floor. Your little boy was running around the dance floor, hyper from all the attention and sugar he'd been spoiled with through-out the day. You looked beautiful, smiling as you looked at Ben with pure love in your eyes.</p><p>"Crying again are we, Rog?" Brian chuckled as he sat down next to his oldest friend.</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes, "I'm not crying, Bri."</p><p>"Bollocks," He chuckled softly as he looked over to where you were. "You're allowed to, today, Rog. Your little girl is now a married woman and a mother..."</p><p>Roger nodded, "I know. God, I remember when she used to say boys were disgusting."</p><p>Brian chuckled with a soft nod, "Or prince charming."</p><p>"I'm glad she's met Ben. He's a good one." Roger smiled as he watched you pull Ben to one side.</p><p>"He is, and you know why that is." Brian smiled at Roger. "Because you taught her to respect herself, and not settle for less than what she deserves." He smiled warmly at his friend, "She's a credit to you, Roger."</p><p>"Thanks, mate." Roger smiled at Brian before he turned back to watch you.</p><p>You were whispering something in Ben's ear. Ben's eyes widened as he stepped back, grabbing you by the upper arms gently as he asked you something. You nodded grinning from ear to ear as you reached up and pulled Ben into a loving kiss.</p><p>"What you reckon's going on over there?" roger asked Brian as he nodded over to where you and Ben were.</p><p>Brian shrugged, "Maybe they're gonna sneak off for a shag." Brian chuckled.</p><p>"Piss off, would ya'."</p><p>"Hmm, ladies, and gentleman, could we have your attention, please," Ben spoke into the microphone as the pair of you stood beside one another. He wrapped his arm around your waist as your little boy stood in front of you, grinning. "Thank you," He let out a nervous chuckle. "We just wanted to thank you all for being here today. It means so much to us." The guests cheered, sharing their own joy with you and Ben. "The three of us wanted to share some news with you. Actually, Y/N's only just told me and we thought, since everyone was together, we'd share it with you."</p><p>You nodded grinning, "What better way to spread the gossip, other than telling Joeseph," You pointed over to where Joe was with Cardi-B.</p><p>"You know it." He blew you a kiss making everyone laugh.</p><p>"Okay, so... little man, want to tell everyone?" You asked your little boy as you bent over and pressed a kiss to your son's head.</p><p>Ben bent down to his level and held the microphone out in front of him. "Go on, mate." Ben encouraged him softly.</p><p>"... I'M GONNA BE A BIG BROTHER!"</p><p>Brian began cheering along with the other's guests before he noticed Roger had gone quiet. "Rog? You alright? You've gone, pale mate." He asked as the other guests rushed towards the newlyweds.</p><p>Roger nodded, "It's gonna be twins, Brian."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. BH-Girlfriend!Taylor Daughter x Dad!Ben Hardy part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where it began...</p><p>"How did the interview go, love?" Roger smiled hopefully as the two of you made your way to set.</p><p>You hummed with a shrug. "Meh."</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes, a little smirk curling at the corner of his lips. He knew you all too well. You'd think the worst about yourself in everything you do, even though you were capable of doing so much.</p><p>"I've gotta go talk to, what's his name, so you can just wait here for me, love." Roger pointed to a chair that had his name on it.</p><p>You broke out into a cheeky smile, "Oh, very Hollywood," You teased him.</p><p>"Piss off," Roger smiled, pushing you playfully. "I won't be long, love." He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off.</p><p>You weren't sat for long before you heard voices behind you.</p><p>"Who's that?" A male voice spoke.</p><p>There was a pause before another voice answered, "No idea mate... Maybe it's Roger's girlfriend." The two chuckled.</p><p>You rolled your eyes. It wasn't the first time you'd been mistaken for Roger's girlfriend, a lot of people didn't really know who you were. You liked it that way, out of prying eyes, and able to get on with your life.</p><p>"And how's my favorite Taylor doing?" Brian called out as he walked over to you, his arms out ready for a hug.</p><p>You happily obliged, squeezing your arms around him. "I'm good, Uncle Bri. How are you?" You smiled up at him.</p><p>He nodded, "I'm good, love. How are you? Your dad said you got the job." He grinned proudly.</p><p>"Dad," Your eyes widened, "Why did you say that?" You hissed at him, embarrassed.</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes. "Well, you know you've got it already, so, shut up." He chuckled. "Now, let me introduce you," Roger put his arm around your shoulders and lead you over to a small group of people. "Gentlemen, and lady, I'd like you to meet my lovely daughter, Y/N."</p><p>You raised your hand in the air, smiling shyly at the group. Your eyes locked with a pair of bright green eyes briefly.</p><p>One of the men beside green eyes nudged him with his elbow and leaned in, "Not his girlfriend, then."</p><p>Green eyes widened and looked down to his feet as a blush covered his cheeks making you chuckle.</p><p>"No, I'm not dad's girlfriend," You smiled at green eyes.</p><p>----------</p><p>"What's it like having Roger as a dad?" Ben asked with a smile.</p><p>The two of you were sat on a patch of grass with a coffee, in between takes, not that you were actually working, just hanging around like a bad smell. You and Ben had been talking to one another a lot over the passing weeks. He didn't make you feel anxious, although you were nervous around him, it was a good nervous. Butterfly nervous. Giddy.</p><p>You shrugged with a small chuckle, "Loud." You smiled, making him chuckle.</p><p>"I can imagine," Ben chuckled, "Especially since the others are exactly like him," He chuckled.</p><p>You nodded with a soft sigh. "Yeah, some times I did feel like the odd one out."</p><p>Ben's face quickly lost all amusement as he realized what he'd just said, "Oh, no, I didn't mean- I just meant, you know, Rufus being a drummer and, the girls being, so... not, like you."</p><p>You raised your eyebrow, "Not like me?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're... you're... you." His face burned bright red with embarrassment. "I didn't mean, you're not, like Roger, you clearly are."</p><p>"Ben, shut up." You began smiling at him.</p><p>Ben sighed, "M'sorry, love, I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant... for a Taylor, you're not... annoying."</p><p>You burst out laughing, your hands covering your face as you fell backward onto the grass. "That's one word."</p><p>Ben's face flushed red as he too laid back on the grass. "Oh, God," He groaned before he began laughing. "If he heard me say that, he'd straight have me sacked."</p><p>You shook your head, taking a deep breath. "Nah, he wouldn't. He'd just annoy you even more." You giggled, "So, if you don't find me annoying, what do you find me?" You smiled at him.</p><p>"Pretty." He smiled not even thinking about your question before his eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Pretty, nice." He blushed, pushing himself to sit up. "I should, hmm, I best be off." He jumped up and walked off, leaving you stunned.</p><p>----------</p><p>"We're a girl short for the next seen."</p><p>"Is there anyone we can get at short notice?"</p><p>Roger grinned and looked over to you. "Give me a sec," Roger excused himself and walked over to where you were stood with Gwilym and Joe. "Love," Roger interrupted your convocation, "You know how much you mean to me, and, I'd do anything for you, right?" He smiled at you.</p><p>You stared at him suspiciously, knowing he was after something, "Hmm,"</p><p>"We're short an actress for this next scene, and-"</p><p>"No chance." You shook your head.</p><p>"What? You don't even know what I was going to ask." Roger huffed, holding his hands out in front of him.</p><p>You sighed with a short nod, "Okay, sorry, please do continue."</p><p>Roger nodded, "Thank you... Will you be in the next scene?"</p><p>"No chance."</p><p>Gwilym and Joe burst out laughing as Roger rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon love, you don't even have to say anything. Just stand and dance. Your Uncle Bri and I are in this scene." He grinned at you.</p><p>Damn it! You let out a small sigh. "I dunno, dad, I'm not exactly -"</p><p>"You'll be great, Y/N." Gwilym smiled, placing his hand on your shoulder reassuringly. "Just smile, and enjoy yourself." He looked over to Joe. "Right mate?"</p><p>Joe nodded, "Oh, yes. I reckon you'd even be good at a few words." He grinned.</p><p>You scoffed, "Now you're being ridiculous."</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes, "Just, shut up," He chuckled, grabbing a hold of your hand and pulled you with him. "It's not fucking rocket science. Besides, you've seen my acting skills." He referred to your teasing of him in his music video 'Man on Fire'.</p><p>You let out a long groan as you followed him. "Fine!"</p><p>Ben felt his chest tighten as he watched Gwilym put his hand on you and the look Joe gave you. God, what was with him. He never usually let a woman get inside his head as he did with you. But there you were with your beautiful smile, and shy demeanor, not knowing how wonderful you were.</p><p>"Cut! Ben, can you look this way, please?"</p><p>Ben blushed slightly with a nod as Joe snickered at him. Twice so far they had called cut because Ben wasn't doing what he was meant to be. He looked back over to where you were, blushing even more before he stuck his tongue out at you as you too laughed at him. He liked making you laugh.</p><p>He didn't like that your attention was taken away from him by some cock-end trying to worm his way into your knickers. By the looks of it, so did Roger.</p><p>"How about we go for a drink, tonight?" Michael asked as he stood close to you. He had been talking to you most of the day, using terrible pickup lines. "Maybe get to know one another. Yeah?" Hw licked his lips as he looked you up and down.</p><p>"Oh... Hmm..." You glanced over his shoulder to your dad, pleading silently with him to help. "Sorry, but -"</p><p>"Y/N, can I have a word?" Ben appeared by your side, glaring at Michael.</p><p>"Yes!" You quickly grabbed his hand and walked away from Michael. "Oh, thank fuck you came over when-" You were taken back by Ben grabbing you by your waist and crashing his lips against yours.</p><p>Your hands gripped at his shirt as you let his tongue enter your mouth.</p><p>A soft moan left your mouth as your tongues moved against one another's before you pulled yourself back into reality. A shy smile crept onto your lips as you looked up to Ben.</p><p>"Don't go on a date with him, please. He's only interested in you because you're dressed like this- not that your not beautiful, you are, just all the time." Ben blushed.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on it, Ben." You smiled, "You think I'm beautiful?" Your smile began to get bigger.</p><p>Ben nodded, "Well, yeah," He grinned, "I also think, I'd quite like to take you on a date... Maybe kiss you again, too?" He winked with a cheeky grin making you laugh but nod none the less. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes... To both."</p><p>Ben leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, pulling back before it could get too intense.</p><p>You smiled a little breathless from the kiss. "We should probably head back."</p><p>Ben nodded, "Yeah," He breathed in deeply, a small chuckle leaving his lips before he broke out into a grin. "C'mon," He took your hand shyly and then began to lead you back to set.</p><p>"Oh, no," You groan when you realized everyone had been waiting for you, grinning like they knew what was going on.</p><p>Roger raised his eyebrow, "And what have you two been up to?" He asked as he walked towards you with Brian beside him. The two of them smirked at you, making you blush.</p><p>Ben blushed and put his arm around your shoulders. "Just chatting, Roger."</p><p>Roger hummed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Why don't I believe you?" He winked.</p><p>"Oh, God. I'm never coming here again." You groaned into your hand.</p><p>"You will be later tonight." Joe sniggered childishly, making Gwilym and Rami laugh from behind Roger and Brian.</p><p>"Oy!" Roger glared disapprovingly over at him. "That's my daughter."</p><p>Joe nodded gulping, "Yes... Roger... Sorry."</p><p>---------</p><p>"Oh! She's soooooo cute!"</p><p>Ben smiled to himself as he watched you kneel on the floor, giggling as Frankie jumped up and licked at your face. "I'm glad you like her, babe."</p><p>You frowned a little looking up, "What do you mean? Of course, I like her, she's a dog." You chuckled.</p><p>Ben shook his head. "I know," He smiled and slipped down onto the floor beside you. Frankie immediately moved over to him, nuzzling into his hands. "Just, some of my ex's have been jealous."</p><p>"Of a dog?" You raised your eyebrow.</p><p>"Yep. So jealous of her, they've even made me decided between her and them." He sighed.</p><p>"What? That's-" You shook your head as you reached out and stroked your fingers through her fur.  "I'll never make you choose." You smiled up at him, "I wouldn't make you do anything, that I wouldn't." You bit back your grin as Ben rubbed Frankie's ears.</p><p>"Aw, babe, that-" He rolled his eyes and looked up from the pooch with a slight grin, "You're saying you'd choose her over me, funny." He chuckled, pushing you playfully. "I understand, she's fucking cute, man."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>----------</p><p>"YOU'RE SO FUCKING IRRESPONSIBLE, SOMETIMES!" Ben yelled, his hands balling up with anger.</p><p>"OH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" You shouted back at him, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"</p><p>"IT NEVER IS!"</p><p>You shook your head, tears falling on their own accord. "You know what? FUCK YOU! FIND YOUR OWN FUCKING DOG!" You screamed. You grabbed your bag and coat before opening and slamming the front door shut behind you.</p><p>Ben let out a frustrated scream as he punched the sofa cushion repeatedly. God, he was a fucking idiot to think you were capable of looking after Frankie. What had been one of the best days of his life at work, gets ruined by you losing Frankie whilst you were out walking her in the park.</p><p>He sat down on the said sofa, his head in his hands as he thought back to when you rushed in through the front door. Tears were streaming down your panicked face, as you tried to explain what had happened. He let out a drawn-out sigh, frustrated, and angry with himself. He didn't even let you explain properly. All he heard was 'Frankie was chased' and he went off, screaming at you. Idiot.</p><p>"Frankie!" Ben called out. The pounding rain was making it hard work for him to see and hear as he walked around the familiar area the two of you usually walked Frankie together. "Frank? Come on, girl where are you? Frankie?!"</p><p> </p><p>Ben's eyes scanned all of his surroundings, "FRANKIE!"</p><p> </p><p>"Frankie?" He headed into the wooded area, stepping over branches and bushes, moving towards the barks of his 'fur baby' as you'd call her. The thought put a smile on Ben's face as he thought about you. You loved Frankie as much as what he did. Thinking that this was your fault and that Ben hated you must have been killing you.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>You let out a surprised gasp, looking over your shoulder from your spot in the mud. "Ben," You sighed, wiping your muddy hand over your forehead to get rid of the mixture of sweat and rain.</p><p>"What are you doing, babe? Is that your shoe?" Ben asked, spotted your unsuitable footwear in the middle of the giant muddy puddle that was practically a small pond by now.</p><p>Frankie had gotten herself stuck on a branch and you were trying to save her. The water was becoming something of a problem for the beagle.</p><p>"Oh, hmm, yeah, it is." You let out a soft chuckle, blushing as you looked down at your muddy sock on the foot that had gotten stuck a few feet back.</p><p>Ben smiled at you, "How long have you been out here?" He asked as he began to also walk into the puddle, ignoring your cries for him to stay out. "Babe?"</p><p>You sighed, "Since I left the house," You muttered, "I'm so sorry, Ben-" Your eyes widened as Ben almost slipped. You reached out and took his hand, "Be careful, Benny." You giggled softly.</p><p>Ben grinned, "You're one to talk, at least I've still got both my shoes on." He chuckled. "M'sorry, okay? I shouldn't have started yelling at you as I did." He sighed, "I know you wouldn't do anything to ever hurt-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Fran," You giggled at the unimpressed beagle.</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright!" Ben grinned. He reached down and easily unhooked Frankie's collar, letting her run off to somewhat dryer land where she happily sat herself down and watched the two of you. "Right, now you," HE laughed trying to free your foot that was stuck in the mud. "Right, wrap, your arm around my shoulders, babe. Yeah, like that... I'll, scoop you, up-" Ben groaned as he successfully lifted you up.</p><p>You burst out laughing as your sock came completely off your foot. "Fuck off."</p><p>Ben laughed, almost falling over as he began to leave the 'puddle'. HE stopped off at your shoe and grabbed it. "No man left behind, right."</p><p>You nodded laughing, "I love you,"</p><p>Ben grinned, looking up to meet your gaze. "I love you too."</p><p>----------</p><p>"Dad?" You smiled at Roger as you leaned on the wall, watching him practice on the drums.</p><p>He looked up smiling, "Alright, love," He put his drum sticks down and standing up from his stool. You met him halfway to hug him, kissing his cheek lovingly. "Didn't know you were coming? Or did I and I've forgotten?" He joked.</p><p>You shook your head giggling, "No, you're fine," You smiled, "I just, wanted to come and see how you are."</p><p>Roger nodded, "Same old me."</p><p>You nodded, "Good."</p><p>"Good," He nodded. "I read your interview with Ru," He grinned proudly.</p><p>You rolled your eyes smiling shyly. "It wasn't with Rufus, dad,"</p><p>"His band, whatever. My point is, love, it was brilliant."</p><p>You nodded thanking him. "Well, that's why I actually wanted to talk to you. My boss wants me to do an interview with Queen. Father, son..." You bit your lip, hopeful as you looked up to meet Roger's gaze.</p><p>"Oh, no," Roger groaned, "You know I hate doing those things-"</p><p>"Buuuuut, it's me, dad," You pouted, "And, it won't be like a normal interview. Just, you, me, and Uncle Bri reminiscing about you guys, Uncle Fred, and Uncle John as young and innocent rockstars."</p><p>"Ugh!" Roger sighed.</p><p>"Please? You can tell me about 'I'm In Love With My Car'."</p><p>Roger's eyes lit up a little, "... alright, but I'm not talking about the fucking cupboard,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>